quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to ABANWARE
Welcome to ABANWARE is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in the Aftershock Toolbox. This level is incompatible with modern Source Ports and must be run in a game engine that supports software mode such as the original DOS Quake. Furthermore, it is impossible to exit the beginning room as the level will immediately crash, even in DOS Quake. There are also several visual glitches in the level. Turning too violently in the wrong place can be enough to crash this level. Walkthrough As you spawn into the level you will pick up a Nailgun. Ignore the Elevator to your right heading to the floor below, instead heading straight ahead to collect the Yellow Armor. The Button behind you is entirely useless, so instead turn right and drop to the floor below. Head to your right to collect the Shells, then turn left. Blow up the Radioactive Container and kill the Enforcer to your right, then proceed forward to look into a hole in the middle of the room. Turn left before killing the Enforcer to your right, then head into the alcove to your left to collect the Nailgun. Turn around, then proceed forward to leave the alcove before turning left. Look over the pit to blow up the 4 Radioactive Containers surrounding an Elevator with a Teleporter at the top. Surrounding the pit are 4 Elevators, 1''' on each side, allowing access to the main side of the room. Trying to use the central '''Teleporter shall result in the level crashing, so instead look into the hole to kill the Enforcer. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Shells. Blow up the Radioactive Container to your right, then head to your right to collect the Shells. Go up the Elevator to your right to collect the Nailgun. Ignore the Button straight ahead as it does nothing, and instead turn around and drop to the floor. Head to your right while killing the Enforcer and collecting the Shells. Turn right to go through the Door, then collect the Ring of Shadows in the alcove to your right. Do not go through the Door opposite the entrance, this will result in the game crashing, and instead head back to the main portion of the room. Proceed forward to look into the pit, then turn right and proceed forward to collect the Shells. To the right, on the opposite side of the boxes, is another Door leading to the portion of the map that will crash the level. Instead blow up the Radioactive Container to your right and proceed forward to collect the 25 Health. Head up the Elevator to your right to collect the Nailgun. Ignore the Button straight ahead as it does nothing, instead turning around and heading to your left to collect the Quad Damage. Turn right, then proceed forward to kill the 2 Enforcers. Collect the Shells to your left and Shells to your right, then proceed forward to the corner. Head up the Elevator to your right to collect the Nailgun. Ignore the Button straight ahead and instead turn left to proceed forward and collect the Ring of Shadows. Turn left to blow up the Radioactive Container, then drop to the ground to collect the Shells. Turn around before heading through the Door to your left, then turn right to collect the Red Armor from the alcove. Do not go through the other Door in this room; like the other side, attempting to do such will crash the level. Instead return to the previous room and turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Shells. Ignore the Door to your right, like the 3''' others, it just will result in the level crashing. Enemies Glitches * The only functional room in this level is the starting area; exiting this area shall cause the level to immediately crash. It cannot be bypassed with '''Noclip; there is no known way of reaching the rest of the level without modifying the mission file. * Playing this in DOSBox results in the message "D_SCAlloc : bad chache width #" with a random variable depending on memory allocation. This is the only route to get a proper error message. Modifying the heapsize and zone values does not fix the issue. While this error appears to be a memory related error, it is a common error that might be caused by a wide variety of reasons. The most probable reason for the crashes is an invalid brush. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Empty Nailgun platform. * Quad Damage Nailgun platform. * Ring of Shadows Nailgun platform. * Yellow Armor Nailgun platform. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake broken levels Category:1996-12 Quake levels